Secrets
by Coriine
Summary: What if you fall in love with youre sisters boyfriend? And what if she finds out? Jenny/Nate Serena/Nate
1. Chapter 1

**So, to be honest: this is my first storie ever, I have now idea if I even can write so I thought it was time to find out. Please don't hate me if it sucks. And please forget all my mistakes. English ain't my language, and it never will be.(to bad)**

**summary: Serena and Jenny are sisters. Lilly is there mother, but there's no father in the picture. Dan isn't jenny's brother or Serena's boyfriend. Eric is their cousin. Serena & Blaire are best friends. Lilly never married Bart.**

_Lost:_

This was not how she had imaged it. This was not how it was supposed to happen! Sitting at the stairs of St Judes almost crying, it just was her fault all her fault. She was a terrible person, horrible, no dreadfully. What had she done? Why couldn't she just leave it alone?

This was not how it supposed to happen, she thought again. How could she hurt people that way, and not like any people. She had hurt the people she'd loved the most. She needed to figure how she could fix it, wat she could do to make it all okay again. But she coudn't things just competly went out of controle. '

It was her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

_The meeting_

Memories flashed through her mind. It all came back to her:

'Jenny, were are you'? I want you to meet someone. Serena was running through the apartment like a crazy woman. 'Mom, were is Jen? She needs to meet my new 's comming over in a minute.' Lilly turned up from her book and gave her an absent glaze. 'She just walked here, saying she was going out, I don't know where to be exact. But I'd like to meet you're new boyfriend.' She said wile getting up from the couch and laying her book aside.  
'Ow awm.. . Well okay' Serena hesitated. 'But I had a deal with Jenny to show him to her first, now he's coming over in a second so be nice and don't let him feel uncomfortable.' She said fixing her hair into a ponytail. 'Me, making him feel uncomfortable? It's like you don't know me at all.' Lilly said with a grin. 'I do know you mom, that's why I'm saying it. Ow and leave your photo camera in its box please, I really don't want a picture of all my first dates.'

At the other side of town, Jenny was looking trough all sorts of material for her newest idea, she had a picture of an amazing dress in her head. She couldn't wait to get home to start sewing. With her tought on the dress she was crossing one of the most crowded streets of NC. This coudn't go without a clumpsy, typical Jenny moment. And just when she trumbeld and everything becan to slide out of her arms it was him that came to her rescue.

**Please comment, and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I deleted the rest of my story, it's gonne take me awile to come up with the chapters again, But I'm starting to like the writing. SO I'll give it another shot:**_

_Walking_

Jenny was standing at the pavement again, she couldn't believe what just happend. An extremely goodlooking guy helped her when she dropped all her stuff in the middle of the street. If he hadn't help either she or her soon-to-be-dress, was gone be under a car by now.

She looked up to meet the most macnificent eyes she'd ever seen. 'Here you go' He said on a soft tone. 'Youre sure you didn't hurt anything from the fall?'. '  
'Uhm... no I'm fine, thanks to you though.' said Jenny with a grin on her face.  
'Ya sure? I mean I can help you, cause if I saw good, you were going in the same direction of me.' He said with a questioned look. Jenny hesitated for awile, He looked very nice, but alot of guys looked like that. He saw the confused look on her face and started to smile. 'It's okay I'm not any creep or something like that, I think were even going to the same school, Jenny right? You're the spinster, were everyone was talking about last fall.'  
'Yes, that's right' Jenny said with an impressed face. 'You really keep up. Anyway, I'm off to Brooklyn, don't know were youre going, but standing here on the most crowded place of NYC aint so smart. so let's walk.' Jenny gave him a few paperbags and carried some material by her self.

For a few seconds, they both were silent. The guy looked aside. 'Nate,' he said. She looked up at him 'As we walk together and I know who you are is maybe nice to know who I am.' He smiled. She noticed it, he had smiled alot during this walk, just like every time he'd looked at her he got some kind of thought in his head, witch made him smile. 'Yes, that's nice to know' She said. 'But I want to know something else too: Why are you laughing at me?'. 'I'm not laughing at you'He defended himself, I'm laughing at you.' 'Yeah, so what made you smile like that?It's not like I don't see it.' she said with a supercilious glance.

He started to laugh outlout.'This is exacly why'. He laught 'You got some sort of energy in you,I know you for like what.. a few minutes and you ask me just what you think. Youre alot different than alot of girl I know.'  
'Well I'm gone take that as a compliment I think.' She said, reaching the corner of the street. 'Wich way are you going?'  
'Left, and yes you should.'

'So, I'm almost there' Jenny said. 'You can give me everthing now, I'm living just across the street.' 'Really, than you can mayby tell me were I should be. My new girlfriend is living here, but I never been at her home excualy.' 'Yeah, sure that's the least I can do, so what's her name?' She said while every girl in the neighberhood went trough her head.

'Serena, Serena van der Woodsen.' he said, creating a small smile on his face.

**Wow, that was unexpected right?;) Please leave a comment!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your comments, I know about my spelling and I'm gone read every part twice, before I edit it! okay so this is a litle chapter but I'm really tired and I have to go to sleep. Hope you enjoy it!**

_weeks later:_

So that was a big shocker! The cute guy she just met, who seemed to know her, was dating her older sister?  
It was not like she and her sister were strangers, they were prety close exually. But only when they were at home, it was just an unspoken rule, at school they said nothing to eachother. Serena had her own circels to role in. And herself, well she made a big mistake. Just a few years ago, when she was at her last school she began a batlle with nonother than Blaire Waldorf or if you prefer that: otherwise known as Queen B.  
Since then, Serena still was Blair's best friend and Jenny wasn't aloud to come anywere near them. Somewere in her heart, she still thought this was because Blaire was scared, but she didn't care anymore. She had Eric, their cousin. He was her best friend, and latly she even got to know some other girls named: Amy and Katy wich she aloud herself to call friends now.

Still, at home. Serena, Jenny and their mother were very close. They got along all so great, but she just was different than Serena, she didn't get invited to all the cool party's. Serena was on gossip girl every day, while she'd been on gossip girl once. In a side note: J_enny, the little sister of our own Serena._

But back to the guy, Nate: She new hem from story's. He probably was on gossip girl every day too, she didn't know. She'd stopped checking that site a long time ago. He was an upper eas sidder, and that's were he fitted perfectly with Serena, she needed that kind of guy.  
They looked happy. Cause after that stupid moment, of not knowing youre girlfriends (for more than 2 months already) litlle sister. She and Nate went inside. Serena had almost jumped a whole in the sky of happiness when she finally got to introduce him to us.

Now it was 3 weeks later, and nothing had changed. Except for an amazing dress that lturned out to be more beautiful than she hoped. Nate had stayed for a few minutes that day but when his phone started to ring, he and Serena left with a stupid excuse.  
She'd never seen him since.

Until now,

**but that... youre gone read in the next chapter:P. Hope you like it. Please leave a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the comments and tips. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but this takes alot of time for me already! Anyway here's the next chapter we got some more Nate/Jenny in tis one.**

_Favour_

'Jenny?' Someone called behind her.

She turned around, seeing no other than Nate Archibald walking toward her.  
'Nate' she said suprised. Ignoring all the odd looks from her friends.  
'hey Jenny, Uhm well I was hoping I could ask you for a favour. You own me right, for the last time when I'd carried youre stuff?' He asked while a huge smile turned on his face.

'Well if I'd know that you were gone call me favours I had carried my own stuff.' 'She grinned.'No, I'm just kidding, what can I do for you?' She was kind of curious, I mean what could Jenny van der woodsen have to offer Nate Archibald?

'Well, I heard from your sister you're really good at math, and I suck. So if you know what I mean, I really could do with some help. Please?'  
She looked at him, this was not what she had expected. Could she do that, tutore her sisters boyfriend, with by the way was like what,.. 3 years older? She didn't know, he probebly had way more differcult thing to learn.

'I don't know if I can, it's not that I don't want to help you but it's gonne take a lot of time and I really aren like the tutoregirl type.'She hesitated.  
Nate saw it and answerd 'You know Jenny, I think you're just a girl to do something like that, and you really would help me out, we can always try it and if it doesn't work, you can quit.'

That's when Jenny had to say yes. One look into his deep bleu eyes and she melted. 'Okay, I'll do it. I'll tutore you.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later she was on her way to his house, she stood still just before the entrance. This was gonne be different, she thought to herself.

Not knowing what to expect she knocked on the large door of an old house, she could hardly call it a house, it looked more like a mansion or something like that.  
A friendly man in a suite opened the door. 'You must be Miss Humphrey, Mister Nathaniel told me you were coming.' Jenny nodded at agreemed while she smiled at the nice looking old man.

The butler leaded Jenny to one of the many large rooms. To Jenny it looked magnificent. There were soft yellow curtains in front of the big windows, and all the walls had beautiful flowers painted on them. Inside the room there were all wooden furniture standing around her. But the most amazing thing was the ceilling, it had a huge painting on it.  
She just stared at it for a wile, Their treebedroomappartement musted be as big as this whole room.

And there he was. in the middle of the room, in a huge armchair. The only thing she could recognize of him was his soft voice speaking on his phone, and a few hairs sticking out of the chair.

'Mister Nataniel', the butler defined 'Your appointment has just arrived.'

**Okay one more thing, i'm not sure if mister is what you call him. shoudn't it be Sir Nathaniel? Help me out here;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I was sitting in the train for about 3 hours and I was bored. When I scrolled trough my old documents I found this story. So I thought, why not give it another shot.**

_Tutor_

'So Nate, why do you like my sister?' this was a question that had popped in to Jenny's had when she had entered the house.  
Not just any house, Nathaniel Archibalds house. A guy she bumped into on the streets just a couple of days ago. A guy who turned out to be her sister's boyfriend.

She always imagined Serena's boyfriend to be classy , very well mannered, very good looking and a little stuck up. But Nate wasn't like that at all. Okay good looking he was, you had to admit that.  
But stuck up, absolutely not. Nate had been nice and warm ever since the butler had introduced her.

'Hey Jenny, you are here already. I want to thank you once again for tutoring me. Serena spoke very highly on you! She sad that you are a real whiz kid.'  
'Yeah, well Serena seems to ecxederate a lot. 'Jenny smiled. I know my math, but since you are a lot older than me, I think you and me are sort off on the same level. So let's find out what I can teach you. where can we sit?'  
Nate smiled at her 'You want to start right away huh? You can put your books on the table and make yourself comfortable I'm gone get us some drinks and then we can start.

Half an hour later Nate was pretending to be really exhausted . Jenny sighted 'We've only done 2 pages. I think I know already what your problem is with math. Nate looked at her curiously 'So, what is my problem Miss van der Woodsen?  
'Well, you obviously are a lot behind, but I don't think you can't do it. You are very quick understanding. I only have to tell you things once and you get it already. So I think the real problem is your motivation. You don't seem to be interested in math. Look at the time, we've been studying for how long? Only half an hour and you are already groaning. Why is that Nate?

Nate laughed at her 'Do you always say what you think?' Jenny's cheeks flushed a little. 'Most of the times I do, but I didn't want to offend you.'  
' No, it's okay. I like honest people. I don't get to see that often, people telling what they think. But you were right. I am not interested in studying. I don't really see the point, it's not like you need it anyway.  
'What do you mean?' Jenny asked. 'Well, I probably have to take over the family business. I don't think it matters if I get good grades or study at a great college. My path is already made.'  
Jenny now looked disapproved. 'So, just because your family have planned your life, you are not gone make something of your own life? Don't you get how lucky you are? You can choose any education you want and go to every college you'd like. I have to work for everything I accomplish.  
Why do you think I'd agree to tutor you, just because it looks great on my college application. Which means more chance for me to get a scholarship.  
When jenny had thrown all of these words out, she looked ashamed. 'Sorry, I didn't mean it like that' She whispered quietly.

Nate watched her intensely. 'It's okay, you are allowed to your own opinion. I just don't really get it. Serena always pretends as if she can go to any college she'd like to. She never spoke of getting a scholarship or something like that.' He now looked at her puzzled.

'Didn't Serena tell you?' Jenny asked.  
'Tell me what?' Nate answered.

'Uhm, I don't know if Serena minds if I tell you, so if she does decided to tell you please don't tell her that I told you before. '  
Nate nodded in confirming. 'Okay, so Serena and I are sisters, but we aren't real sisters. We are stepsisters. We have the same mother, but different fathers. Serena's father is William Scott.' Nate now nodded at her 'Yeah, She told me that part.'  
'William is the director of Scott cooperation. You know, the huge computer fabric. He is famous all over the world an most of all he is rich.  
My father is Rufus Humprey, a poor man, who left my mother just after I was born. Serena and our mother are financially supported by William. But I'm not. And because me or my mother have never seen my father again. I don't get any money from my father. My mother doesn't get enough money to send me to college, so I have to work for it.

'Wow' Nate sighed, 'Why didn't Serena never tell me?'

And that was exactly what was going trough Jenny's head. Did Serena never talk with her boyfriend about her family. Well, she did talk about her father, but not about her or her father. What did Nate really know about Serena. What was there relationship based on? Why did Nate like Serena at all, they were so different. All these thoughts were running trough Jenny's head, and when Jenny thought something, she had to say it.

'So Nate, Why do you like my sister?

**Tell me what you think, should I continu this story?**


End file.
